


Religión

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mmm... debido a que en comentarios anteriores se me dijo que, por algún motivo que mi intelecto no llega a comprender, manejo bien al personaje de Draco Malfoy. Vamos a ver qué tal nos va con Potty.</p><p>En mi defensa puedo argumentar que no soy Gryffindor y que... y que... y que yo ya dije que lo mío, lo mío, lo mío, es el bordado de punto de cruz.</p></blockquote>





	Religión

...las costumbres del mundo mágico. Quiero decir, esto probablemente es lo más vergonzoso que he vivido jamás. Y no es que los Dursley me hayan dado pocos momentos bochornosos, y de Hogwarts ni se diga - no, no Harry, no recuerdes la cantidad de tonterías que de seguro hiciste frente a Cho o a Ginny -. Y luego la guerra... Y uno pensaría que después de tanto jaleo un hombre puede tener un poquito de paz. Después de todo, me costó mucho trabajo volver a sentirme tranquilo, estable, convencido de que lo peor ha pasado y ahora hay que mirar para adelante. Pero no, ahora lo único que hay adelante es esa enorme piedra, y si miro por encima de ella - cosa que no debería hacer, por mi salud mental - puedo ver la silueta de otra persona que... Nop. No puedo mirar hacia allá. Mejor mirar mis pies. Sí. No. Esto no puede estar pasando... Yo y mi gran, gran imán cómico-mágico, hemos atraído los problemas otra vez. Una y otra vez y todavía no se cansa de atraer... Y, ¿por qué tenía que escoger un sangre pura, a todo esto? Pude haber elegido a cualquier hijo de muggles sin antecedentes mortífagos. Y sin tendencias exhibicionistas. ¡Agh!, si no hubiera desarrollado la habilidad de pensar antes de actuar ahora mismo sería muy feliz. Porque estoy pensando mientras actúo algo que no quiero actuar y escucho el sonido de las túnicas de los otros magos cayendo. ¿Si sigo jugando con los botones de la mía lo notarán mucho? ¡Y el muy estúpido todavía me mira con su sonrisita socarrona! Me está retando. No se va a salir con la suya, si cree que no lo voy a hacer está muy, muy equivocado. Por supuesto que puedo hacer esto, he hecho cosas mucho más complicadas y salí perfectamente... o por Merlín, está saliendo el sol, ¿ya? Este calorcito que estoy sintiendo en mi espalda debería estarlo disfrutando en mi camita, no aquí, en medio del bosque y entre un montón de magos que me miran. Bueno, si echo un vistazo al rededor en realidad noto que no me miran, están cerrando los ojos. Todos excepto él, maldito Draco, con la sonrisa que le brilla hasta en los ojos, me dan ganas de insultarlo y torturarlo hasta que... ¿por qué hay tanto silencio? ¡Ah!, qué vergüenza. Ahora todos me miran porque soy el único que no se ha desnudado. ¿Esa fue mi voz murmurando una disculpa? Ni siquiera frente a Riddle me tembló tanto la voz... bueno, no es que hablara mucho con él... Ya está... ahora sí ya no queda nada de ropa; lo que si queda es el temblorcito de mi cuerpo - ¿tendré frío o son puros nervios? Ya ni sé -. Y he ahí el amanecer. Bueno, me imagino que es el amanecer porque con los ojos cerrados sólo veo lucecitas rojas y amarillas. Jeje, casi los colores de Gryffindor...  Puff, qué bueno que aquí no hay ningún Gryffindor. Digo, igual ningún Gryffindor gusta de estar donde está Draco, jaja... Draco está totalmente loco. Una cosa eran todas esas costumbres raras en la casa pero esto… Según él y sus teorías escabrosas, debería estar sintiendo que me estoy regenerando y lo único que puedo sentir es que me estoy degenerando: aquí, desnudo entre un círculo de magos al rededor de una piedra, al amanecer en el bosque. Los magos de sangre pura tienen una idea muy particular de lo que es un equinoccio. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hacen esta clase de rituales tan sádicos...? Carajo, a ver si esto dura mucho o ya me puedo ir poniendo mi ropa que siento que alguien me etá viendo las pelotas.  Esto de la recarga de energía también mis... ¡auch! ¿qué es eso? Wow. Wow. ¡Auch! Vaya...

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm... debido a que en comentarios anteriores se me dijo que, por algún motivo que mi intelecto no llega a comprender, manejo bien al personaje de Draco Malfoy. Vamos a ver qué tal nos va con Potty.
> 
> En mi defensa puedo argumentar que no soy Gryffindor y que... y que... y que yo ya dije que lo mío, lo mío, lo mío, es el bordado de punto de cruz.


End file.
